


world keeps spinning

by WithYourRhythm



Series: prompt/ship requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Loss Of Limbs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prosthesis, Rebellion, Rebels, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: A creaking sound came as the backdoor of one of the bars opened roughly. "Hey." James' face appeared from the small gap with a grumpy expression. "Your boyfriend is here."Prompt: "Keith/Lance/Shiro, dystopia, rebels."
Relationships: James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: prompt/ship requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	world keeps spinning

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long to post the requests, I know- in my defense, things had been _really_ hectic this last month. But anyway, it's better now, so I'll slowly start posting them.
> 
> Not betaed, but enjoy anyway~

The faint beats of music escaping from the bars around this hidden alley Keith waited within spelled trouble, even among the other buildings around the area. Coldness of the stone wall he rested against seeped into his dark res, worn-down jacket and made him shiver. Burying his hand deeper into its pocket, he watched the new prosthetic hand Shiro stole for him trembling slightly with a lit cigarette trapped between the metal fingers.

He still hadn't adjusted to living with only one arm. Shiro kept saying that he only needed time, and would be better at using the prosthetic soon, but Keith knew neither of them believed it. He wasn't used to this, and he didn't want to be. Let it stay that way.

This was a classic night for him, hiding in some dead-end street behind bars and watching people pass by without ever realizing someone was keeping an eye on them.

Shiro would've been disappointed if he saw how Keith kept watching people like a hawk to keep himself entertained, but, well. It was a good thing that he wasn't- couldn't, since Keith kept his little adventures during the night to himself. He had asked Keith's whereabouts, but he rarely got an answer if Keith wasn't in the mood for an interrogation.

They were both used to this routine by now; Shiro poking into Keith's business, Keith pushing back with anger brimming in his chest, and Lance trying to negotiate between them. Their relationship kept declining, the burdens of their arguments too hard on it, but neither of them took a step back. Keith knew his his boyfriend was thinking that if he did, Keith's bad habits would become even worse, and he'd drown himself in alcohol and smoke.

Keith, though… his reasoning wasn't noble like Shiro, never had been. He was just too stubborn, too much of a fighter to admit a fault when he thought there was none.

Maybe that wasn't a good thing- Keith couldn't be sure.

Shiro had always been a better person than Keith was. He had even tried to get Lance to leave the med school to pursue his actual dreams _-becoming a teacher,_ he had admitted during a night they were out for stargazing before Keith lost his arm- even though his efforts failed, when all Keith did was offering a beer can and saying 'wow, sounds rough'. It wasn't a wonder why Lance preferred Shiro's comfort over Keith's- Keith did, too.

Maybe the reason Keith was so useless at being in a relationship was simply because he was himself. He had lost his parents, their house, his father's motorcycle, Shiro's arm, Lance's right eye, then  _ Keith's arm too, _ and-

And maybe it was just that this life was an unlucky one, but Keith didn't think so. He had dragged his boyfriends into the rebellion, asking for their support as he worked with Matt to take down the King with other rebels his parents had once recruited, and the result was nothing but pain. This was Keith's fault, his wrong decisions were eating away his loved ones.

A creaking sound came as the backdoor of one of the bars opened roughly. "Hey." James' face appeared from the small gap with a grumpy expression. "Your boyfriend is here."

"Lance?" With a small cough, Keith dropped the cigarette to the ground. The metal fingers of his prosthetic were already having a hard time holding such a small object, and relief seeped onto his nerve-endings the second he let go.

James only nodded in response and gave him a judgemental glare, "He says you left an hour after they went to bed and if Shiro hadn't woke up to go to bathroom, they wouldn't even have noticed you were gone until morning." His tone dripped of disappointment- Keith was aware that James believed he was the worst thing to exist on this world after King Zarkon, and absolutely loathed hearing how worried his idol -Shiro- was for Keith. "Pick up your shit and go beg for forgiveness from them, asshole."

"Shut up," Looking back to one end of the alley, where people were still rushing back and forth between bars and clubs, Keith sighed and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against. "If you're so into begging, you can always go and become Zarkon's bitch. Don't drag me down with you."

"You-!" His face turning red from anger, James opened his mouth, but seemed to pull himself under control at the last moment. "...whatever. Stop talking nonsense and just leave, Matt will send you our next target soon."

He pulled his body back inside and closed the door behind himself. Keith only threw a glance towards where James had been standing and dusted off his shoulders in an attempt to look… well, not as bad as he did. Then stuffing his hands into the pockets of jacket once again, he walked towards the door James closed just a moment ago.

He was a bad person. He had hurt lots of people, including the ones he cared for as well as those under Zarkon's orders, did bad things and then worse, and still continued dragging down Shiro and Lance into the hell he was falling into.

But at least he was still alive.

_ "Lance? What are you doing here?" _

_ "You forgot your phone at home, idiot. What was I supposed to do? Leave you to rot in this shithole?" _

_ "So you were worried for me." _

_ "Shut up! It's not like I'm happy to see your ugly face this late at night- I just did it because Shiro asked me to!" _

_ "That's not a denial." _

_ "Ugh, I should've left you to die here-" _

At least, he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @withyourrhythm too.
> 
> I take requests for Naruto, MDZS (or CQL, or also known as The Untamed) and SVSSS in comments, on Tumblr, or on Discord. You can also try suggesting Voltron or PJO prompts as well, but no promises. When I'll post depends on my schedule and how inspired I'll be, so don't hold your breath lol


End file.
